A Year Has Passed
by Enjolras345
Summary: Marius and Eponine are the only survivors of the barricade. They have not spoken since they lost everyone of their friends. Since Eponine lost Enjolras, whom she had fallen in love with. A year has now passed and Eponine finally works up the courage to enter the Cafe Musian for the first time since the barricade. What will she find and how will it change her?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This started out as a oneshot then turned into something totally different. Hope you enjoy. I might take a while to update!

Eponine Thenardier, was the kind of girl who didn't believe in much.

It's hard to believe in much when you've lived a life as she had.

One would think that would be her reasoning for becoming the critical, hardheaded young woman she had become over the years.

They would be wrong.

She used to have dreams, and she used to take the time to listen to others dreams as well. She used to enjoy the summer sun against her skin instead of bundling up even when the weather did not call for it. That was before the barricade. Before she had lost them. Before she had lost, him.

Eponine pulled her thin shawl around her shoulders. The new republic had failed and so, leaving her to her devices she had to go back to working the streets as she had before the barricade. She knew she would never live as well as Cossete lives, with Marius. The Marius that she used to love. The Marius that survived the barricade when he shouldn't have. The Marius who left his brothers behind. The Marius that was not there to protect reckless, Enjolras. Her, Enjolras. As he had promised he would.

Eponine had cut Marius out of her life after the barricade. Claiming she needed time alone, the truth was that she couldn't bear to look into his eyes. Because if she did so she knew she would only see a reflection of the past. The past that had been filled with promise of a new future.

_Some new future this is._

Walking down the streets that are still filled with young children and beggars, each desperate for something in their own way. The only thing Eponine saw was the Cafe that lay ahead of her. The only thing she heard, the dull clicking of her old boots against the stone paved street. She pushed open the damp, old door without any trouble and stepped into the Cafe that held so many memories, good and bad both. She let out a whimper as she glanced around and a few curious faces glanced in her direction, for it sounded as though she was in physical pain. Holding up a fist to her mouth and biting down on her knuckles she forced herself past the front room and went quickly to the back room, not meeting any of the eyes of curious onlookers. Today was the day she had forced herself to come to the cafe. Thinking she would have enough strength to hold herself together. After all, it was a year today since the barricade..

Eponine, stepped the final step towards the back room. Almost afraid of what she would find. Had anyone entered the room since the barricade had failed and the young schoolboys had been slaughtered among one of their favorite places? Had the room been rebuilt, to shut out the painful memories of the favorite customers that would come no more? Would she see a room that held nothing of what it used to? No. What she found was much worse. Stepping into the old back room she realized nothing had changed. The tables were all set in the same way they had back when the room held meetings that called for a better tomorrow. The chairs were paired off in front of her and if the past had been just that easy to forget, Eponine would swear it was about to be filled with the group of hopeful schoolboys. The silence in her ears filled with hallucinated laughter and the voices of the boys who had no idea their death was waiting for them, right around the corner. And Gavroche. Always believing in anything the boys had to say. As she pushed herself away from the doorframe she hadn't realized she had been leaning against, she took a brave step towards the chair in the corner.

"Grantaire." She whispered, her voice breaking at the sound of his name.

"You drunkin, fool."

The chair sat alone, in the corner of the room. It wasn't hard to remember who sat there. Grantaire, with all his snide comments and nicknames for Enjolras.

At the thought of his name, Eponine sat down in the chair in which Grantaire used to observe the meetings in. Claiming he had no faith in the cause, when everyone knew deep down that he was just as dedicated as any of them.

She glanced to the three chairs that were pulled up in a corner, in a triangle like manner. "Courf, 'Roche." The nicknames burned her mouth like poison, poison that caused her to feel alive in a strange way.

"Feuilly, Boussete, Bahorel, Joly. You boy's been behaving yourself?" She smiled into the silence then swallowed, as her eyes filled with tears. "Ferre? You better be taking care of my boy." She addressed Combeferre in the direction of the table where he and Enjolras used to stand together, but she did not dare glance upon it yet.

Eponine closed her eyes, afraid of what she would see when she opened them. When she finally worked up the courage to do so, she opened them and looked upon the table.

He used to stand up there, Enjolras so strong and confident in their cause. He would speak words that sounded as beautiful as Jehan's finest poetry. It was easy to believe in the cause when he was the leader.

From the moment she saw him, Eponine knew she would regret believing in something later on, but when she heard him speak of the new world, it was the hardest thing she had ever done to try not to fall in love with him.

She rose from her feet, pushing away from Grantaire's favorite spot that still smelt a tad of alcohol. And for the first time, Eponine didn't resent the smell. She welcomed it.

Taking the first shaky steps towards the table where he stood so many times, she let her eyes fill and then pour over with tears. When she reached the table, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. They flowed without stop down her cheeks and then onto her chest. Reaching her hand up to touch the air where he had been a year ago. Giving the men the last speech they would ever hear from their noble leader. When air was all her thin hand could feel she recoiled it back then grasped both hands to her dirt covered skirt. Suddenly filled with the realization that he was not there. And he never would be again, Eponine tightened her grasp on the thin material skirt and let out a throat cracking scream. She didn't mind if the people in the cafe heard her, or if they saw who it was. For when they did, they would simply turn their backs on her and walk away.

She kicked the leg of the table and then pressed her back against the wooden wall, not taking her eyes off the spot where he would have been speaking today if it weren't for the barricade. The bloody barricade that had taken her sweet boys away from her.

"You-" Her body rocked back and forth as she sobbed without control. "You promised me you would live!" She shouted, her head hurting from yelling so loud.

Silence filled her ears and she leaned her head back against the wall in defeat. "You swore to me that you would live." She whispered, shaking her head back and forth. "And I was stupid, and I believed you." Glancing up at the abandoned spot on the table she could only look at it for a moment before closing her eyes. If he was still here, Enjolras would have taken her in his arms without a thought and held her close. Whispering comforting words in her ears until she was calmed.

She sat in silence for a moment. Mustering the courage to speak once more to the empty room.

"Enjolras-" Two tears slid down her cheeks as she spoke his name. "Enjolras, I miss you so much. I miss you everyday. It's hard to do the stuff we used to do without you." She paused for a moment. "Normal things, they're hard without you. Because everywhere I look, there's a memory of you there." Covering her mouth, she began to cry. "I can't- Enjolras, sometimes I can't even remember what your voice sounds like. Do you know how scary that is?" Sobs had taken over her body once more and she hugged her knees to her chest. "I used to be able to imagine you telling me goodnight. And I love you. But now.. I can't even do that, because I can't remember what you sound like."

She sat there for a while, as if waiting for a response that she knew would never come. Then pushed herself away from the wall and stepped into the middle of the room, smiling sadly to herself she spun once around in a circle. Not bothering to wipe away the tears that stained her face now, for she was certain there would be more to come.

"You remember when you danced with me here?" She asked, looking around she felt more tears escape her eyes. "I do. I remember it because we were the only ones here, and that was the night you told me you loved me." She smiled like a young girl and spun again then began to clumsily waltz with the memory of her Enjolras. "I told you not to, because this was no time to be in love. No time to fall for someone. Because if one of us died and the other lived.." She paused then laughed at herself. "Well look what's become of the one of us who survived." She reached the palm of her hand up to her cheeks and wiped away her tears for the first time since she had arrived and laughed dryly once more. "You would've wiped those away for me. Because you were a gentlemen, Enjolras."

She stayed at the cafe for nearly an hour after that, talking to her friends who were not there and saying the goodbyes she had held in for so long. However, she could not bring herself to say goodbye to one. When standing in the doorway, she looked over the room once more. "I'll see you later, Enjolras." She whispered. Knowing it was a lie but not minding.

As she began to walk to the front of the cafe from the back room, she could feel nearly every set of eyes trained on her and her dirty, tear streaked self. She had nearly reached the door when a voice spoke up, "Are you, Eponine Thenardier?"

She turned to the sound of her name and scowled slightly. "Who's asking?"

A rather plump woman nodded in her direction, "I am."

Eponine nodded only once, "Yes. I'm she, what did you need?"

The woman smiled slightly and began digging through her many drawers. "It's around here somewhere. Ah, here it is." Eponine's eyes grew wide and her body stiffened as she saw that the older woman was holding out a sealed cream envelope.

"Who is this from?" Eponine asked cautiously.

The woman reached out farther to place the envelope in Eponine's hand. "Young boy, one of them that died at the barricade. There's more where this one came from. But, I'm only allowed to give you one at a time dear."

Eponine covered her mouth and tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more. "What was the boy's name?"

Smiling slightly, the plump woman took Eponine's hand in her own and folded her fingers over the envelope. "Enjolras."

Eponine pulled her hand away from the woman and took the envelope in both her hands, she walked to the corner of the musian and with shaking hands, opened the envelope. It took a moment for it to see the words through her tears but once she could, she immediately recognized Enjolras' elaborate scrawl.

_Eponine, _

_I hate writing this. I really do. But It needs to be done. The truth is, the time is almost here. It's almost time for the barricades. The people will rise. I can feel it, but on the off chance that they don't- I have left behind letters for you. Letters that are going to get you through. Because, like you said; We're both better versions of ourselves when we're together. _

_And this way, we can be together even if we're in separate worlds. Because I swear, even if I die. I'll make sure you live. _

_The first letter is just to get you started. Take a deep breath. Relax, Eponine. It's all ok. If I know you, and I'm pretty sure I do. You've been worrying far to much. Probably over thinking everything. Do me a favor, this week try and look on the memories with fondness. Not pain. I'll help you with the first memory. The flowers. Do you remember the flowers? I do. I brought you home flowers and you put them in the middle of one of our thickest books. What was it called? Pressing flowers? Why would you kill perfectly good flowers? That still doesn't make any sense to me. There you are. Go home, and find the flowers. Throw them out if you must to move on. They're flat anyways! So that's it. The first letter. The others will most likely be longer, but this one was hard for me to write. I'm not going to lie, because I can't lie to you. It's impossible. Don't roll your eyes. You're rolling your eyes aren't you? Well deal with it. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm your angel now, watching over you as you read this. How ironic right? How could someone like me become a angel? Maybe that's not what I'll become. Maybe I'll just be allowed to watch over you. It's gonna be hard though, to not be able to touch your cheek, kiss your lips and tell you goodnight. But it's gonna be ok. For both of us, I promise. Just.. Promise me you'll keep reading these. Because as hard as it is for you to read them, it's even harder for me to write them. So excuse the occasional smudges on the pages. Yes, they are my tears. If the guys find this letter before you do, I swear I'll never hear the end of it. Grantaire will have proof that his Apollo is human. So please, please keep these safe. _

_I love you Eponine. And I promise to look over you. Wether you're reading this, or I'm still with you on earth. I'll take care of you. _

_All my love my dear Eponine, _

_~E_

Eponine closed the letter, and placed a hand against her forehead. "Enjolras." She whispered. "Enjolras, thank you." Her voice broke only slightly and she walked to the door of the musian shakily.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow dear?" The plump woman called after her and Eponine only nodded her head in response. Unable to find words. She walked out to the street, clutching the letter in her hand. Afraid it would disappear if she didn't hold it tight enough.

The sun had begun to set and as she walked back to her house, she continued to hold the letter tightly in her hand. She passed Marius, and saw that his eyes were dead set on the Cafe Musian, just as she must have looked, hours ago. The only thing she managed to say as he passed was, "It's gonna be ok." The first words she had spoken to Marius since the barricade, and they were shared words. Just as much for herself as they were for him. She wasn't sure if they were true, but at the moment. She felt like they were the most truthful they had been since the barricade.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wasn't planning on updating this so soon, but I felt like I needed to for Eponine because she was my first reviewer! Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, and favorites this! Please continue to read and review review review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or any of the characters, unfortunately. I am one of the many writers who loves to play around with the characters that Victor Hugo brought so amazingly to life.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eponine, stood outside the door of the Cafe Musian shifting her weight from foot to foot anxiously, every few seconds glancing at the old clock that hung a few doors down. It was seven in the morning.

_Why were they still closed!_

She had stood in the doorway for a few seconds, panic rising in her throat. She quickly swallowed it however and looked over the note once more. Over the course of the week she had read and reread the letter hundreds of times. And each time she smiled, if only a little. At the thought that Enjolras was still in her life in some way.

Her Enjolras, had not left her completely.

Eponine turned quickly as she heard shoes against the stone pavement, headed towards the Cafe. However, it was not the friendly plump woman who had given her the letter from Enjolras. Far from it actually.

A man, that stood a few feet taller than Eponine in height and had a rather intimidating build swaggered forward towards the cafe. Coughing out into the open every few steps. It was obvious that he was drunk, for when he walked he looked as though a harsh gust of wind was forcing him from once side to the other. He looked oblivious to the world around him, Eponine thought. That is until he met her eyes and suddenly he grinned wickedly, quickening his unsteady pace towards her.

Eponine, turned away from the man and faced the door of the Cafe once more. She swallowed and began to bite her bottom lip.

_They had to open soon._

For a moment, a blissful, relief filled moment, Eponine thought that the woman had finally made it to the Cafe and the drunkard would make his way to his corner and she to her side.

This was not the case however.

As she turned and smiled slightly, her relief instantly turned to fear as she saw the tall man standing less than a foot away from her, still wearing the same mischievous grin. "Hello dear. Aren't you a bit young to be out and about on your own?" He chuckled and stomped his foot against the hard ground.

Eponine, stepped away and nodded politely at the man. Hoping to end the conversation that had only just started.

The man did not seem to enjoy that. His voice quickly turned from playfully, drunk, to infuriated. "Did I say you could leave, Girl?"

Eponine refused to look in his direction, refused to acknowledge what was happening. Because in the back of her mind, she could see what would happen sooner or later if no one arrived to her aid. It had happened plenty of times with her Papa before.

When a drunk person gets mad, there's really no reasoning with them. Especially when they have their mind set on one thing. And at the moment, the drunkard's mind was set on picking on Eponine.

When Eponine did not respond, the man grabbed her arm and a whimper of pain escaped her throat, which only caused the man to grin even more savagely.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to look someone in the eye when they're talking to you?!" The man reached his hand into the air and slapped Eponine across her right cheek.

She had felt worse, of course. However this one came as such a surprise, she yelped and pushed the man away, grasping her cheek in the palm of her hand.

The man seemed to be getting angrier by the second, however the anger in his eyes was subdued momentarily as his eyes flitted to the letter that had escaped Eponine's hand as she had released it to caress her cheek.

"What have we here?"

Eponine, reached for the letter. But was shoved away by the man with one of his thick arms.

He began to read the letter then chuckle bitterly.

Tears rose in Eponine's eyes and she tried to snatch the letter away from the man. Those were Enjolras' words to her. Not to anyone else, and he was laughing at them.

Her fury built up until she hiked her arm back as far as she could and punched the man square in the nose.

The man groaned and grabbed his crooked nose and dropped the letter in the dirt, then stomped one of his booted feet onto it. He then continued to grab Eponine by the shoulders and tighten his grip so hard that Eponine was certain it would leave bruises. She didn't mind though. All she wanted to do was get her letter back.

The man kept his foot on the letter and raised Eponine off the ground, "You shouldn't have done that."

Eponine reached towards the letter that lay on the ground. She barley hearing the mans threats anymore. She realized what they were though, when she was suddenly flying through the air, out of the man's grasp. And out of control. She swung her arms wildly, trying to catch herself. She landed however, against the Cafe door, her head taking the hardest blow.

She moaned in pain as everything spun around her, and as she put a hand to the back of her head she felt something wet. Why was her head wet? It wasn't raining.

She didn't worry about it long though. As soon as she saw the letter once more, she tried to stand to her feet and when that failed, she crawled to where the letter lay on the ground and tried to tug it out from underneath the man's boot.

"Enjolras! Enjolras!" Her voice was a strangled sob breaking free of her throat.

She continued to cry his name out, hoping somehow he would come to save her now, and stand by her side as he always had.

It was not Enjolras, whoever that she saw answer her pleas for help. As she clenched her fist over the letter that had been stomped on repeatedly then hugged it to her chest, she saw two faces. One, was the man who had hurt her Enjolras by stomping on his words. And the other she was nearly certain she had hallucinated for she had not seen the face in nearly a year.

Black spots began to cloud her vision, the last thing she saw was a enraged drunkard trying to fight off a man who was not backing down anytime soon. A man who looked angry enough for one to assume he had been the one who had been attacked.

The man who had rescued her from the drunkard knelt down after the fight was over and everything continued to darken.

_I can't die yet. I haven't read my Enjolras' words._

He patted her cheek and looked into her eyes. His lips were moving but she heard no words. But before everything went dark, she was able to manage one word. She whispered the man's name with a voice that sounded broken, desperate, and thrilled all at the same time.

_"Grantaire."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything came into focus rather quickly, Eponine thought. Though, she was inside the Cafe Musian when she awoke she was certain she could not have been out for long.

"Ponine? You alright?"

Grantaire's voice was the first she heard, and she jerked her head in it's direction immediately. Rising to her feet, her knees shook under her weight however she didn't care. At the sight of the man that stood before her she felt strength rush through her body like a great wind.

"Taire? You're alive!" She whispered, then ran to him and clung to him tightly, as though she was afraid he would disappear into thin air.

"Yes." Grantaire, said. Surprise present in his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come over, or write, or do something!" Eponine bumped her boney fist against his chest repeatedly and silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I didn't see a reason to.. I thought it would only be worse. For both of us.." He swallowed then glanced away from Eponine's piercing stare. "Since Apollo's been gone.."

Eponine released him from her grip and nodded slightly. "I understand." Though, on some level she did. She could never truly understand why he had not at least given her some sort of information that he was still alive. She was about to scold him once more when it hit her.

"Oh, Grantaire! But he's not gone. He's gone of course, but he left behind letters! My Enjolras left me letters, Taire! And you can read them with me." She wiped her eyes and then wiped her hands against her skirt and looked around the Cafe anxiously.

"Of course it's not as good as speaking to him, or hearing his voice. Or feeling his skin have any warmth to it. But-" She paused, taking in a shaky breath. "It's something."

Grantaire's eyes had grown wide and for the first time, Eponine realized that he actually seemed to be sober. Yes, he had dark purple circles under his eyes and he had a few days old beard, but he looked nothing like a man who was hungover. And acted nothing like a man who was drunk.

"Really? Apollo, left you notes. Did-did he leave me any?" His voice was growing with hope by the second and Eponine swallowed as she shook her head slightly.

"I don't know, Taire."

Grantaire's eyes seemed to loose a bit of spark they had left and his shoulders slumped as she said this. She took his hand in hers then lead him unsteadily towards the front of the cafe. The plump, bright eyed, woman who worked in the front was now there once more and she grinned when she saw Eponine.

"Morning dear. Are you here for your next letter?"

Eponine and Grantaire both nodded excitedly.

The woman reached underneath the counter, then took out another cream colored, sealed, envelope and handed it to Eponine.

The woman's eyes grew tight as she saw Grantaire waiting patiently with his hand held out. She cocked her head to the side. "And what's your name, honey?"

Grantaire smiled slightly, as he began to get ready for his letter. "Grantaire."

He spoke it proudly, as Eponine had never heard him speak before. He turned to Eponine as the woman began to look through the cabinet and smiled brightly. "I wonder what Apollo wrote to me."

Eponine chewed her lip anxiously and watched as the woman stood back up straight and looked pitifully in grantaire's direction. "I'm sorry dear.. There's nothing here for you."

Grantaire's face fell immediately and his eyes filled with unshed tears that he obviously did not want anyone to see. "O-okay. Thank you.."

Eponine took Grantaire's hand in hers once more and walked him into the back room, lead him to his old seat then held her hand out to gesture for him to stay. She walked out of the room then returned moments later with a bottle of wine in hand.

"Just like old times." She mumbled, then handed the bottle over to Grantaire, who's cheeks were lined with tear tracks.

"Thank you." He whispered. Obviously unable to find his voice.

Eponine nodded slightly then took her letter in hand and opened it as Grantaire opened his bottle and began to drink the wine slowly.

The moment she saw his handwriting once more, her eyes filled with tears which she banished quickly. Not wanting to loose a moment of reading her Enjolras' words.

The letter read,

_Eponine,_

_This probably is a really bad way to start off this letter, but ah.. You went to bed mad at me tonight. _

_I'll be honest, because I don't think I should lie in these things. I still think I'm right. But hey, whatever, By the time you read this, you won't remember what we were fighting about and I don't really want to bring it up but just trust me, it was a decent sized fight. - You threw a plate at my head…_

_Remember now? Ah, I dunno. Maybe you don't. I bet you do though. Listen, I keep rambling and I know I shouldn't but I want these letters to sound like me. You know? Of course you do.. You know me better than I do. That was a stupid question.._

_Listen, here's what I need you to do this week. The first thing you need to do is do NOT throw any plates at people. Please. For me. Oh. My. Word. Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm dead for crying out loud! The second thing I need you to do is go out, with someone. I don't mind who. Actually I do. If any of the guys made it through, and I pray they did. Go out with one of them. I don't really trust anyone else with my beautiful Eponine. _

_You don't have to stay anywhere long, and it doesn't even have to be a date. You might not be ready for that. Just, go out. And try to have some fun alright? _

_Thanks, beautiful. I'll talk to you again soon okay? _

_I love you more than anything. And I always will. Please remember that, always. _

_All my love, my dear Eponine._

_~E_

Eponine closed the letter and let out a loud breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I love you too, Enjolras." She whispered, barley even audible to her own ears.

Grantaire, she realized was watching in her direction and was glancing quietly over her shoulder, finishing the last of the letter he smiled slightly, then cringed away when he saw she was watching him.

Eponine raised her eyebrows, waiting for an explanation which he filled with, "I'm sorry, I ah.. That was just.. That was real nice.. Of Apollo, to write you those letters. You must have meant something real special to him."

Eponine swallowed as she saw the sadness in her friends eyes and handed both of her letters over to him. "Let me know when you finish them."

Yes, they were hers. and They were Enjolras' words. Her Enjolras' words. However, she was not the only one Enjolras had been a light for.

_If this helped Grantaire get through, then so be it. _She thought.

Grantaire finished the notes fairly quickly, and the two sat in silence for a while before starting a conversation slowly. Neither mentioned Enjolras though. Because it was to soon for that, for both of them. A year was not nearly enough time for either one to remember him in a way that would confirm his death.

Grantaire walked Eponine home that night and said he would see her again next week. Eponine shook her head and said they would see each other sooner. She was not going to let him slip through her fingers. Because at the moment, he was her only friend. And in honesty, they needed each other. She knew she would reread the letters again and again until the time came for a new one, and she would let Grantaire read them as much as he liked as well. Because, even though they were not Enjolras' words for him, they were still Enjolras' words. And that was enough for the two of them.

TBC

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon! Until then, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have come up with a plan, mwahahahahaaaa! The first reviewer for this chapter will get a Les Miserables Oneshot of their choice. Thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You guys are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les miserables or any of the characters. Though the characters are epic I did not come up with them and you guys know it!**

The summer morning air blew in lightly through Eponine's slightly cracked bedroom window, causing her to wake slowly from her deep sleep.

"It's to early to get up." She mumbled into her pillow, talking into the silence of her empty, old, house. "Enjolras, shut the window and come lay down with me." Her half-asleep self did not register the words before they left her mouth and as soon as she realized she sat up jerkily in her hard bed and covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. She hated when this happened, at times when she was so caught up in doing something absentmindedly she would reach for his hand, or ask him a question or look over her shoulder to see his amused smile only to be met with silence, and emptiness.

She forced herself out of the bed, a sick feeling forming in the put of her stomach. It was a terrible way to wake up, though she preferred it over waking up during the same nightmare that never seemed to leave her alone. She made her way to the front room and stretched her stiff limbs out, each of them cracking the more she moved. When she reached the kitchen she opened one of the deteriorating cabinet doors and pulled out a glass cup, poured some water into it from her one pitcher and drank contently, trying to distract her mind from how she had awoken.

Shuffling her feet against the damp wooden floor, she walked back to the front room and sat down in one of the two chairs that sat facing each other. Biting her bottom lip, she wiped the rim of her glass cup with her right thumb and glanced around the room.

It was lonely, when it got like this. When the room only held ghosts of the words Eponine and Enjolras used to share.

The truth was she would sit like that for hours, simply thinking, at times. And she would at times loose herself in the memories that filled the household. Unable to pull herself out of the deep thoughts that so often caused her to drive herself to painful tears.

She looked towards the desk that he sat at so often, almost always consumed with his work when he sat there. He would sit there for hours at a time on some days, his blonde curls framing his exhausted face as he would look back and check on Eponine who would be curled up in her chair reading a book which was filled with fiction, and romance, unlike the rebellious political ideas of the Rousseau books that littered Enjolras' desk along with his hard-worked on speeches and pamphlets that would be handed out at the next protest. He would smile tiredly and eventually put up his work to take his place next to her and hold her close against his chest until the two of them drifted off into a easy sleep.

She had rose to her feet and was making her way to his long-abandoned desk when there was a rapid knock on the door then was followed by, "Uh, Eponine? You in there?" Grantaire's voice traveled easily through her thin door despite the fact that he sounded self-conscious and unsure when he spoke.

"Just one second." Eponine called in the doors direction as she placed her cup down on the closest clear surface and wiped her eyes hastily to get rid of any traces of tears that may have appeared on her tired face.

As she reached the door she opened it slowly, out of a habit she stood in the crack of the doorway where she had opened it.

"Taire, what can I do for you?"

Grantaire looked better rested than he had the last time she had seen him and he had shaved the scruffy beard and put on what looked to be his best jacket. He smiled nervously and his eyes sparkled as he watched her expression carefully, "It's been a week. It's time for Apollo's next letter!"

Eponine, realized quickly that he was right. Her face lit up in a genuine smile and she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside then pushed him towards the chairs that sat facing each other. "Sit until I finish getting dressed then we can head down to the Cafe together. It shouldn't take to long."

Grantaire's eyes never left Eponine's excited face and he nodded at the sound of her voice ordering him around. He sat down in the closest chair and looked up to see Eponine's smile had vanished and she was wringing her hands anxiously.

"Eponine, is everything alright?"

Eponine swallowed hard and nodded a little. "Mhm, Taire, could you sit in the other chair while you wait?"

She looked down at the chair he sat in and bit down on her lip. That was Enjolras' chair. She knew Grantaire didn't mean any harm, but it was Enjolras' and it felt wrong having someone else sit in it.

Grantaire didn't as why she needed him to move to the opposite chair but only nodded politely and moved into her chair then looked up at her, waiting for her approval which she gave him with a small, smile.

It only took Eponine a few minutes to dressed, and ready before Grantaire and herself went to the Cafe Musian. Once they arrived there, they made their way to where the friendly, stout, woman always stood. Eponine did not say anything but reached her hand out, grinning as she waited for the next letter.

The woman placed the letter in Eponine's hand and smiled at the sight of the two young adults smiles. "Good morning, you two."

Grantaire and Eponine grinned and replied at the same time, "Good morning."

As Eponine immediately began to retreat to the back room with her letter, Grantaire held back and ordered a bottle of wine for himself. Not realizing this until she had nearly made it to the back of the cafe Eponine absentmindedly called for Grantaire using his lesser-used nickname, "R, hurry! I'm going to open it without you if you don't get in here!"

The woman paused as she handed Grantaire his bottle of wine and glanced at him confusedly, "Sweetheart, did someone else come with you?"

Grantaire shook his head and took the bottle of wine. "No, Why?"

The woman reached underneath the counter where she kept Eponine's letters and shook her head slightly, "She was calling for R. And I have letters for him.."

As the woman held up a cream colored envelope with a capital R on the front, Grantaire felt his face pale and his heart beat quicken. "Those-those are for me. They're mine. I'm R." He stumbled over his words and grabbed the letter quickly from the woman's hands. "Th-thank you."

Forgetting his wine bottle on the bar counter, Grantaire walked to the back room with his eyes wide and hands shaking. Eponine was already sitting in a chair she had pulled up next to Grantaires and her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Are you ready to read it?" As Eponine looked up she saw Grantaire staring down in awe at a letter he held in his hands which were shaking uncontrollably. When he looked up, she saw that his eyes were full of unshed tears which trickled down his cheeks quickly.

"Apollo wrote to me, Eponine. He-he didn't hate me." The last words were chocked out through a strangled sob that escaped Grantaire's throat as he looked at the letter once more.

Eponine extended her hand in a invitation to hold Grantaires, which he accepted and sat down in his chair next to hers.

They held hands as they opened their letters and began to read them,

Eponine's read;

_Dear Eponine,_

_We had a meeting today and me and the boys got into a few arguments, tried out different plans, and joked around for much longer than we should have. I know it's out of character, but I've had at least one to many drinks tonight. So please forgive my sloppy handwriting. _

_You're asleep right now, you fell asleep in a chair while we were all in a discussion of one of Rousseau's finest works. How you could fall asleep during such a riveting conversation I'm not sure. But you did. And now I'm writing you this letter while I'm sitting down next to you. My word, you're beautiful. You keep mumbling in your sleep, Eponine. You keep saying my name. How sweet is that? _

_Oh, the guys all say hi. They're all saying I'm over here writing in my 'diary'. Man, I'd like to punch a few of them right now. Is this how alcohol makes people feel all the time? How do you drink it? More importantly, how does Grantaire survive with the amounts he inhales. _

_I can't really think straight right now. But I kind of wish you were awake right now. Because the guys are saying that drunk me is far more fun then sober me. I think they're wrong, but you might agree with them. _

_I keep seeing black spots in front of my eyes, Eponine. And I'm trying to remember what this letter was supposed to say but I can't. I just want to write about how beautiful you are. You look so happy, and content right now. I think we're going to stay here for the night. Because I can't bear to leave you. And yes, just so you know the guys are planning on staying as well. Even little 'Roche. Though I would rather he didn't see me like this. Because I don't really remember everything I've done but I'm nearly certain everyone else will. _

_I'm sorry for the crumby letter but I can't seem to focus. Please forgive me._

_I love you more than anything my sweet, beautiful, and very tired girl._

_All my love, my dear Eponine._

_~E_

Grantaire's read;

_R, _

_I don't know how to start this letter, but um if you're reading this then that means you survived the barricade and I didn't. Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm actually quite pleased that you survived. You deserve to live. _

_This is going to be really hard for me to say, because I am a naturally prideful man and that is one of my many flaws, but I'm going to attempt to apologize to you. Here it goes…_

_I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I'm sorry for calling you winecask and other terrible nicknames. I'm sorry for tearing you down for your drinking, when I should have been trying to encourage you to PUT. THE. BOTTLE. DOWN. (I still would appreciate it if you would do as I ask.) _

_I'm sorry for being a leader, before being a friend to you. And I'm sorry for being a crumby one at that. _

_Now, I know that apology should be far longer, and more personal, but I can't find the words.. _

_Can I ask something of you, Grantaire? Please take care of Eponine, if you are alive. She's going to need someone if I'm not there for her and I trust you to do that. Please walk her home and wherever else she needs to go. Please remind her not to stay up to late reading, and please hold her when she cries. Please remind her to be herself and to stand up for what she believes in. Please help her to reach the dreams she will keep secret unless you ask about them and please tell her how much I love her, if she ever asks you. _

_Thank you Grantaire. For taking care of her while we're all separated. For being a friend I can count on and for coming to the meetings I so know you hated at times. Please know, though that we enjoyed having you more than you will ever imagine._

_That's it for now.. There are more letters. If I can bring myself to write them._

_~Apollo_

_P.S. _

_Thank you for believing in me when no one else did. _

The two of them sat in silence for a long while after they finished their letters, then as they made their way home that night, Grantaire made sure to keep her close to himself so that no harm would come to her. And when he dropped her off, just before the door closed he called with a hint of urgency and pride in his tone, "Don't stay up to late reading, Eponine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to Review, favorite, and follow! Also remember that the first reviewer for this chapter gets a Les miserables oneshot of their choice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! You guys are awesome! I hope you like this new chapter. The next one will be more eventful, I promise! Just stick with me.**

**Disclaimer; I still don't own Les Miserables.. unfortunately.**

"I promise, to love you every day, of the rest of my life. No matter how many plates you throw at my head. No matter how many fights we get into. No matter the challenges that may lay ahead of us. I will love you, every last bit of you. From your captivating laugh, to your adorable dimples. I promise to kiss you goodnight, and make you breakfast in the morning. Because I know, you're not a morning person."

There were chuckles from the few men who stood behind the couple as they held hands and exchanged vows. Grantaire, being the loudest of the bunch. Little Gavroche could be heard pretending to gag at the sound of such love-filled words, as Enjolras continued,

_"I can't wait for everyday to be filled with you, and your smile. And on the days when your smile seems to have abandoned you, I'll be there. I'll hold you close until things are better. I promise that writing my speeches, reading my never ending collection of Rousseau books, and meetings at the cafe, will all come second to you."_

_The small room was filled with laughter and a few catcalls,_

_"Smooth 'Jolras!"_

_"Enjy's turned romantic boys!"_

_"Beautiful words, Apollo!"_

_Eponine, couldn't help but smile with tears of joy, shinning in her eyes. She reached her hand and ran it slowly through Enjolras' blonde curls, when she saw the red blush that appeared over her almost-husband's cheeks. "Keep going." She whispered._

_And so, he did. His voice lowered a bit, as he finished his vows by saying in a near-whisper that was meant for Eponine only, "I promise I will always, protect you." He smiled shyly and laughed a little, "And protect our someday children." Eponine looked away for a moment, laughing quietly to herself at the fact that he really had already planned everything in his mind. "And I promise to stand up for you, approach our arguments with an even head, be the best husband that I possibly can for you, because you deserve so much better than me. But mostly, I promise to love you more than anything." _

_Enjolras leaned forward, and kissed her on the nose gently. "I love you, Eponine Thenardier. You, are my Patria." _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dream did not leave her alone, as Eponine had made her way to the Cafe. It had been so real, it had been just like the night of their wedding. She almost believed it to be real. Until everything began to disappear and fade away.

She had not been able to sleep after waking up from the dream, and so the dark circles underneath her eyes had darkened and her already usually shaky step had faltered even more on the walk to the Musian.

As she entered the Cafe and walked to the woman who held the letters, ready in her cabinet she smiled sleepily and held out her hand.

"Good morning." The woman said sweetly, and Eponine wondered how she always looked so well rested and perky in the morning.

"Good morning." Eponine replied, drowsily and took the single cream envelope the woman offered.

"Do you not have one for Grantaire- I mean, R?"

The woman shook her head slightly. "He already took his, and three bottles of wine."

Eponine felt her eyes widen slightly. Grantaire had been doing better about remaining sober. Why had he taken so many today?

She entered the back room and walked over to where Grantaire sat, one bottle of wine rested in his lap, unopened. And it was not hard to find where the other two were. For there was Glass, and the wine bottle's contents littered all across the back room floor. "What happened, buddy?"

Grantaire, jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Oh, it's you.." He looked around the room slowly and Eponine noticed the circles that sat underneath his tired eyes were even darker than her own.

"Apollo's letter…" He held it out for Eponine and she took it into her own hands, and glanced over the words, trying to take in every word despite the fact that it took her entire attention because of the lack of sleep.

_Grantaire,_

_Things are bad… We're drawing nearer to the time when the people should rise and I begin to fear they won't come when we call._

_My father contacted me, yesterday. He wants nothing more to do with me. _

_I feel drained, as I write this. _

_Forgive me, for my lack of enthusiasm. _

_Joly forced me into a check up yesterday. It didn't go great.. He said something about I'm coming down with a fever.. I don't know, Grantaire. I keep getting really cold but I'm sweating and I just feel awful. _

_Eponine doesn't know.. I'm trying to keep it that way. _

_The barricade's are going to be going up in three days. _

_I have three days to get better. _

_Right now I wish I was marble like you say I am.. _

_I pray we all are ready when the time comes. _

_Listen, if you are reading this, and I am gone. That means it's time to start clearing some stuff out. The paintings, Grantaire. Keep the one of all of the Amis together. That one was always my favorite. And let Eponine keep one if she wants. But the rest need to go. Alright? _

_I can't argue with you right now, if you're thinking this is a bad idea. I need to get back to work. _

_I'm sorry._

_~ Apollo_

Eponine took a deep breath and folded the letter back up before handing it over to Grantaire. She only saw a glimpse of the cynic's face before she opened her own and began to read it.

_Dear Eponine,_

_So, today isn't the best day for me.. I'm not feeling great and I had some pretty rude things said to me by my father. But, oh well. _

_It's all ok now._

_I'm with you._

_You look beautiful tonight, as always. And you seem really excited about something. I'm not sure what, but I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon. _

_I keep thinking about our wedding, a lot lately. That was the best day of my life. _

_Eponine, do you remember when we were out in the streets, during a storm and you called me a liar and then kissed me? _

_That was the first time you told me you loved me. _

_I have a list of my favorite moments, in my entire life. _

_That one makes the top five. _

_You're calling me to come go to sleep, so I have to cut this letter short because I want to go spend time with you. Wow, that's confusing._

_But, here's what I need you to do this week. _

_Get rid of my stuff._

_You don't have to get rid of all of it. It's not necessary. And take as much time as you need. Just make sure you're making progress and moving out stuff you don't need with me not being there._

_That's it because you won't quit trying to look over my shoulder now and see what I'm writing. _

_My word, I love you. _

_All my love, my dear Eponine,_

_~ E_

Eponine folded her own letter, just as she had folded Grantaire's then took a deep breath, extended her hand for him to take in his and then walked out of the Cafe, silently with him.

The two walked like that the entire way to Eponine's house.

Once they arrived, she unlocked the door walked into the front room and sat down in her chair. Grantaire stood next to the chair. Not daring to sit in Enjolras' long abandoned chair.

Eponine scooted to the side of the chair and patted the other half. "Sit with me. We both need to rest. I haven't been sleeping well lately, and neither have you."

Before Grantaire could protest, Eponine held her hand up to silence him. "Nightmares, and dreams. It switches on and off which ones come. I don't know which of them causes me to loose the most sleep."

Grantaire took his seat next to her and laid his curly haired head against hers and closed his eyes, "I don't want to get rid of the paintings. I'm afraid I'll forget what he looks like. What they all look like."

Eponine swallowed and glanced at Enjolras' desk that sat untouched and collected dust. "I know. He's asked a lot of us."

Grantaire kept his eyes closed, and locked their hands together. "Do we have to?"

Eponine only nodded slightly, before they both drifted off into a deep sleep. Both of them soothed by the comfort of having someone close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N sorry. I know this chapter isn't amazing but I was tired, and just wanted to update. I hope you guys still enjoy it even though it's not my best. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! (Please don't kill me for this chapter..) Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! Please continue to do so! I always love to hear what you all think!**

The orange and red flames flickered in front of Eponine's eyes. Teasing her as it burnt away the paintings and Rousseau books. As it turned them to ash.

She had wanted to donate them, the books. And the paintings. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She knew at some point or another, her resolve would falter and she would ask for them back.

She had stood there, with Grantaire's reassuring arms around her. Even though she was almost certain this was harder for him than for her.

She thought she was holding herself together decently. That is before the realization clicked.

Then things turned bad.

"NO! No! Grantaire!" She had screamed, her face turned red as she did so. She had had more than a few drinks of Grantaire's old wine bottle, that night. And because she so rarely drank anymore, her mind swam with thoughts that did not belong to her, and memories that she had long since tucked away.

"My flowers! I forgot, they're in the book!" She reached for the flames, determined to get her flowers back. But she felt a steady hand pulling her arm back,

"Eponine, it's okay. It's okay, calm down." Grantaire's voice soothed her slowly, but then her intoxicated mind made the case that he was trying to keep her away from Enjolras and her flowers he had given her.

She jerked her arm away, from Grantaire, who was surprisingly sober. And shoved him as hard as she could.

And Grantaire, not expecting this, had stumbled backwards and reached his arm behind him to catch his fall. Right, into the flames..

Eponine, didn't seem to notice and continued to try to get Enjolras' books back. As visions of him sitting at his desk, or their bed, or their chairs came back to her. All of him looking engrossed in the pages that now shriveled up and burned into nothing.

Grantaire forced himself from the ground, and he had taken her into his arms, cradling her. And carrying her back to her apartment that way. When they arrived, he had sat down in her chair, and did not move from that position.

They fell asleep that way.

Grantaire, holding a very drunk, and very broken Eponine.

It wasn't until Eponine woke up, that she remembered the aftereffects of getting drunk.

Her stomach lurched forward, and she covered her mouth as she jumped up from Grantaire's lap and ran towards the bathroom.

He must have woken up as she did so, because he followed her in there without question. Most likely knowing the side effects far better than anyone should.

Eponine bent over the toilet, and wrapped her arms around her torso as she began to throw up the wine bottle that she had finished off, and anything else she had eaten in the past twelve hours.

She felt Grantaire's rough hands on her neck as he pulled her hair back away from her face gently.

He rubbed soft circles on her back, and did not flinch as he heard the awful noises she made. Some half sobs making their way in-between the pauses of the plentiful throw up.

"Shhhhh. There there 'Ponine. It's okay." He whispered, his strong voice turning soft as he tried to comfort her.

She eventually stopped. And when she did, her body leaned back against his, exhausted and weak.

Grantaire picked her up from the floor, and carried her not back to the chair, but into the bedroom. He placed her on the bed with care, then covered her body with the thick blanket that lay to the side. "It's okay, 'Ponine. It's all gonna be okay."

He spoke to her like a child, but not in the demeaning way that Eponine hated. No, this was more like he was speaking to a scared child who needed comforting.

She remembered watching as he walked out of the room, her hoarse voice not allowing her to call out and ask him to stay with her.

She woke up alone, the second time. And she couldn't say she blamed Grantaire. She wouldn't have wanted to stay with herself if she had been in his position.

She told herself she should have seen this coming. And that it wasn't his job to care for her. But she couldn't help but wish he was still there with her. Still there, and they were still holding each other together.

She soon realized, that it wasn't that she didn't need him anymore, to hold her together. But the fact that he no longer needed her to hold himself together.

He had healed faster than she, and it seemed that he would be alright to walk forward.

She, on the other hand. Would be broken. Forever.

She didn't even pretend with herself to believe that the nightmares were going to stop, and that the ghosts of Enjolras' memories would leave her alone. Or that she would ever truly allow herself to believe he was gone. She couldn't.

She was about to climb out of bed, when the bedroom door swung open softly and Grantaire stepped in, holding a bowl full of steaming soup. That smelt like the healthiest and most well prepared meal she had smelt in a long while.

Not that she had eaten a proper meal since- well, since Enjolras had left. Because he had been the one who knew how to cook. How to prepare meals and make them not taste disgusting, was always Enjolras.

Grantaire grinned in her direction when he saw that she was awake, and knelt down at the side of her bed.

"Here's a big ol' bowl of Grantaire's let's-get-rid-of-that-hangover-soup."

He smiled mischievously at her and then winked, "Family recipe."

When he saw the surprise in her eyes, he brushed the hair out of her face and laughed to himself, "Family being me."

Eponine smiled slightly and ate the bowl of soup heartily. Grateful for the warmth that it brought her. And it seemed to even out her stomach.

Grantaire simply watched as she ate the soup, occasionally wiping small bits of it off her lips and chin with his thumb.

After she finished, he rose from kneeling next to the bed and brushed her hair away from her face once more.

"I'm gonna go get the letters. You sleep until I'm back, alright?"

Eponine began to protest, but Grantaire raised his hand to silence her.

"You need to sleep, to make sure you don't get sick again."

Eponine snuggled into her pillow and blanket farther, to show that she would listen to him. And he smiled slightly before heading out the door. Humming a song under his breath that Eponine had never heard before.

When Eponine woke up again, Grantaire was sitting in the corner of her room. With a book resting on his knees, he read it intently and did not even notice when she stirred.

"Grantaire?" She blinked sleepily, "Taire?"

Grantaire snapped the book shut and then placed it down to the side of where he sat then stood and then trotted to the side of her bed.

"Hey sleepy." He offered a cream envelope in front of her face. "This is the last one.. The woman told me."

Eponine felt her insides twist and she nodded slightly, accepting the letter and beginning to open it.

Grantaire, reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter of his own. And opened it.

Seeing this, Eponine felt even more gratitude towards Grantaire, and the fact that he had waited for her.

She unfolded the last letter that she would ever receive from her Enjolras, and did not fail to notice the blood stained bits of the paper. And then in spots, the ink was smeared and it was hard for her to read.

_Dear Eponine, _

_The barricades are up. Things are looking_ _bad, I don't know where things changed. And I don't know how I didn't see this coming. But, I can't bring myself to believe this all is real. I feel like this is a bad dream and I'm going to wake up any minute. But then, I know I'm not going to. And I know this is all my fault. _

_Jehan is dead. And so is Joly. They killed them both, and I couldn't get them back fast enough to stop it. _

_I failed them. _

_Again._

_Marius is going to be okay. Some man is here, and it's his job apparently to make sure Marius is alive at the end of this. _

_I only wish there was someone like that for all the men. _

_I'm just glad you're not here. Glad you're safe. _

_I wish things were different. _

_I wish the people had risen. _

_Eponine, You told me what you were excited about the other day. And I feel terrible, as I write this letter to you. Because it's almost confirming that when morning comes, you'll be without me. And I'll be watching over you. In a different world. _

_You said you wanted kids. _

_You wanna know something, Eponine? So do I. _

_But we're never going to have them, And I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry I pulled you into this. _

_Sorry I didn't listen when you said not to fall in love. And I'm sorry for breaking your heart. _

_You know what I'm thinking about tonight? Of course I'm thinking of you. But aside from that, I can't stop thinking of what it's going to be like. _

_Death. _

_Do you think it's going to hurt, Eponine?_

_Will it be fast? Will it be slow?_

_Will I have time to consider what's happening before it does? _

_Will I look like myself after I die? _

_Eponine, I'm scared. I'm scared to die. Because I don't want to leave you behind. _

_Don't want to leave you alone._

_I want to stay with you, forever. _

_You don't know how hard it is for me not to run back home to you right now. How hard it is, to force myself to stay. And only think about your pretty face. And write you this goodbye. _

_I suppose it's fitting though.. _

_Because we never had a proper hello. Do you remember that? You met me, and we didn't bother talking about names. We just talked about France, and it's people. _

_Gavroche is dead, Eponine. _

_And I'm sorry. _

_My best friends are most likely going to die tomorrow if they don't leave. And I can't get them to leave still. _

_I hate the fact that I'm not going to see your pretty face anymore. _

_I'll see everyone, after it's all over. And we've all made our way to heaven. _

_But not you, Eponine. _

_Because you have to live. _

_Because you are my everything. _

_Because you are the very definition of how life should be lived. _

_Because the people need you to live._

_Because I need you to live._

_Because you're Patria.. _

_Remember?_

_I love you more than anything. And I wish I would see you in the morning. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye._

_All my love, my dear Eponine. _

_~ E_

Eponine closed the letter, and took in a sharp breath. He was gone. He was really gone. Her Enjolras was gone and she would never see him again.

Grantaire had opened his letter at the same time Eponine had, he opened his and swallowed tightly as he read the short, scribbled, letter that looked almost nothing like Enjolras' handwriting. It was desperate, and pleading. And he could not read it in any other voice than the desperate tone he had heard Enjolras use at the barricade.

Taire,

It's about to be over.

Take care of my Eponine?

Promise me.

Swear.

Please.

That's all I ask of you.

~Apol

The rest of the nickname was not finished, and the letter was half covered in blood. Grantaire swallowed the lump in his throat, and shoved the letter down into his pocket.

When he sat at the edge of Eponine's bed and began to stroke her hair, tears running freely down his cheeks, every thought of him being fixed escaped from her mind.

He still needed her, and she needed him.

**A/N Once again, This is not the last chapter! There will be another. So don't freak. Thanks for reading! Please review review review! Also, favoriting and following are much appreciated! **

**God Bless! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N This will be the last chapter. I'm a little sad about that, but onwards and upwards! Right? Thank you all for your continuous support. It means a lot. And for the last time on this story, please review, favorite, and follow! Love ya guys, and hope you enjoy it!**

_Dear Enjolras, _

_This is my first, and last letter to you. _

_It's been two years now, since you died. Since you left me._

_Thank you for the letters, I don't know what all would have happened over these two years had it not been for them. But I know it wouldn't have been good._

_I kept the letters. Every last one. It makes me feel like, maybe you're still here. If only a little. _

_Grantaire kept his as well. _

_He was there for me, the whole time I was so broken. And even though he says he needed me, I think he only stayed around for my sake. _

_I moved out, of the apartment we shared. I hope you're proud of me for that. Because it was hard. It felt like the last letter all over again. Like I was loosing you all over again._

_I still press flowers. _

_I'm sorry about that too. I know you hate it. _

_But, these days it's not flowers from you._

_It's Taire. _

_He brings me flowers almost every day in the summer and spring. When he comes home from work._

_We got married, in the winter. Because I couldn't marry in the summer. Not when it was so close to when you had died. _

_I still hate the summer because of the barricades. _

_Taire tries to make it easier for me by keeping me distracted the entire time. Taking me this place and there. _

_I don't think it's just for me. I think he needs it as well._

_Stuff's changed a little. Not a lot, but a little since the two years have passed. _

_You'd be happy to see what we've done. _

_We own the Musian now. Taire, and I. _

_And his paintings of you, and every last one of the others hang on the walls. _

_Marius and Cosette have rejoined our lives. I think the time apart was good, it helped us heal._

_They have two children. Oh, Enjolras their children are beautiful. _

_They have two little boys. One named Courfeyrac. The other, Combeferre. _

_It's funny, because Combeferre has a thing for flirting with every single girl he meets, and Courfeyrac studies anything, and everything he can get his hands on. _

_I've suggested more than once, for them to switch their names. _

_You think that's funny, don't you? Cosette didn't think so.. _

_Yes, their children are beautiful. But Enjolras, Taire and my child is something to be marveled over. _

_He's Perfect. All of our brokeness, and scars that we've come to bear after all of this, does not reflect in the least bit on him._

_I wish you could meet him Enjolras. I really do. He was born last september. The sweet thing. _

_He's eight months old, and has wild curls just like his father. Though, his eyes look nothing like mine, or Taires. They're a shocking blue that hold such an intense gaze, they make him look much older than he is. _

_They remind me of you._

_Grantaire's an amazing father. You'd be proud, Enjolras. _

_It took me a while to convince him to take up painting again, since you guys were all gone. But once he found out we were going to have a baby, he conceded and has made such lovely paintings right on the walls of the baby's room._

_Grantaire doesn't drink anymore. Not hardly ever. _

_We take trips out to the streets, and hand out food to the people we see there. _

_The people who stand where I used to._

_The money we've made off of the Musian, we used to co-build an orphanage. It reminds me of Feuilly, every time I go there. _

_You know who the other owners of the orphanage are? _

_Cosette and Marius. _

_It's different than the other orphanages. We teach the children, while they're with us. And they receive only the best medical care. (Grantaire insisted there must be amazing medical staff. In honor of Joly, and Combeferre. And I wasn't one to disagree.)_

_There's a library, for the kids like you used to be. The ones who can't take their noses out of books, and dream up worlds that will rise one day, I'm certain. _

_There's also a 'Creative Room' In honor of Jehan. The children are given unlimited writing supplies. And Grantaire goes in a few days a week, and gives the children who wish to learn, painting classes. _

_We don't separate siblings, in honor of 'Roche. And we allow the older ones to hold balls in the main room, in honor of Courfeyrac. _

_You know what else Grantaire teaches? Boxing classes. To the ones who need to get their frustration and anger out somehow. That, as you can imagine, is in honor of Bahorel._

_And in honor of Laigle, we have a good luck room. It's meant to have cause them to have luck before they go to a new family, but really, they say goodbye to their friends in that room. _

_It's all been a very busy time, with getting the orphanage set up, and then learning how to be parents. _

_But every day, you're still on my mind. _

_Some days it's only a little. Some days it's constant. On those days, Taire holds me real close. And he sings to me sometimes. Never the songs you sung to me. But songs that seem to pull my head away from the worst of it. _

_I still miss you, every day. But it's gotten a little easier. It's not easy. But it's easier. _

_I'm happy now. I'm happy for the first time in a long time. _

_I hope you're proud of who I've become, Enjolras. Because it means the world to me. _

_And just to clarify, Grantaire treats me amazingly. He's turned into quite the gentlemen. Then again, maybe he always was. And he just needed a reason to show it. _

_I'm in love with him. And I hope you're okay with that. _

_I know you are, but I just felt like I needed to say that. _

_Thank you, for everything. For the good. And the bad. For the improper hello, and the to sudden goodbye. Thank you for changing my life, Enjolras. And thank you for loving me. When I didn't even love myself. _

_All my love, my dear Enjolras._

_~Eponine_

_P.S. _

_Did I tell you what we named our son? _

_His name is Enjolras. _

_And he's going to do great things._

_Maybe when he's grown, the people will be ready to rise._

Eponine held Grantaire's hand in hers tightly, as she placed the letter next to Enjolras' grey, cold, tombstone. It was one of the few times she had been strong enough to make herself go to this place, the place where they all lay next to each other.

The young boys, all struck down in their young age.

She had said goodbye to them, time and time again. But this time, it was different.

The little babe Enjolras sat against her hip and soundlessly played with the end of her brown hair. Occasionally reaching in Grantaire's direction. She would hand him over to Grantaire and he would occupy the youngster until he wanted Eponine again.

As Eponine let go of the letter, she glanced up at her husband. His deep brown eyes stayed set on the words that were engraved on the stone, 'Enjolras, Leader. Friend. Brother. Revolutionary. 1810-1832'

After a long moment, Grantaire placed his letter for Enjolras next to Eponine's and the two stood there for a while. Not speaking, then both said another, most likely not their final, but another goodbye to their dear friend, who had been gone. Two years, on that day.

_Apollo,_

_I put the bottle down. _

_I'm a dad. _

_We named the little guy, Enjolras. _

_'Ponine said the name Apollo would get him beat up._

_I'm taking care of her, Apollo. Just like you asked me to. _

_She's gonna be ok. _

_I think we both will._

_I don't know how to say goodbye, so I'll just say thanks. And I'll let you know when Little Enjy's first birthday is. I wish you could be there. And by the way, He doesn't get mad when I call him Enjy… Yet. _

_So ah, that's all.. For now. Sorry it's not long. _

_Love you, Apollo. But you already knew that._

_~R_


End file.
